


殤凜｜2019聖誕賀文

by thefatfairy



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatfairy/pseuds/thefatfairy
Summary: 兩個當紅演員跑去個人電影院這樣那樣的故事
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 7





	殤凜｜2019聖誕賀文

**Author's Note:**

> 兩個當紅演員跑去個人電影院這樣那樣的故事

服務生從包廂的門外示意下的敲了門後便直接推開，在同時是設備的矮桌放上一杯熱奶茶及另一杯無糖綠茶，接著稍微說明了使用方法後就直接離去，絲毫沒有發現眼前的兩個人若是被認出來會引起多少的騷亂。

待沒有鎖的門闔上後殤不患才率先受不了將臉上悶熱的口罩拿下，而凜雪鴉倒是沒有什麼動作，墨鏡下看不見他的眼神，卻依舊可以從語氣裡聽見他那唯恐天下不亂似的說著：「感覺他們今天人手不足呢。」

「我說，」殤不患脫下上頭沾染外頭寒氣的外套丟置沙發一旁，原本就狹小的空間又少了一角，「家裡就有劇院了還跑外面你是吃飽太嫌？」  
他語畢後凜雪鴉並沒有馬上回話，而像是感興趣般的抬首四處張望，才拆下墨鏡露出那雙殤不患無論幾次都看不膩的赤眸。  
他跟著脫下大衣，好好的對折放在殤不患的外套上，然後是越過殤不患去調整牆壁上的燈光控制，才悠悠回道：「嗯……也沒什麼，就突然有些懷念。」

這樣曖昧不明的話語隨著燈光黯淡，由主機控制播放的螢幕也終於開始播放起電影。

殤不患沒等凜雪鴉身子縮回沙發便把人拽過的攬進懷裡，黑暗中他從對方身上聞到不加以任何調製香料的味道，一種單純屬於凜雪鴉才有的氣味。  
而那人，除了有些驚著而短暫的繃緊肌肉，適應後也沒多說什麼。就這樣安分舒服的窩在溫暖的胸腹上，脫去鞋襪後把腳伸到沙發的另一端都綽綽有餘，正好呈現一個舒服觀影的姿勢。

選的片子也很應景，是有關於聖誕節的。  
殤不患是第一次看這部片子，裡頭出現了不少最近拍片時才認識的演員，看著鏡頭裡有些人看起來剛出道，青澀的演技和模樣令他感到異常新鮮；而主演的那人卻如同電影裡的模樣幾乎是完全未變，他正舒服的在殤不患懷中，交叉著手欣賞自己幾年前的作品。

電影的內容意外有些沉悶，畫面和運鏡都讓不習慣去看這種片子的殤不患有些放空。直到鏡頭一轉，出現了不久前跟凜雪鴉拍戲時一起合作過的演員。  
「沒想到你跟他這麼久以前就合作過了。」殤不患略感趣味的說道，打量著戲裡那人不如現在那般純熟的演技，念起台詞就連殤不患也聽得出來裡頭的生疏。  
「我很早以前就認識他了。」  
凜雪鴉淡淡地說著。殤不患才在思考凜雪鴉這話中裡指的是什麼意思，下一秒他就看到電影裡的凜雪鴉被那人按在牆上激烈索吻。

就算明知是在演戲，一時間殤不患也覺得呼吸梗塞的堵在喉間。

凜雪鴉卻在此時回首。  
殤不患知道他這個時候轉頭，絕對不是因為看到自己那些親熱的戲碼而感到尷尬，果不其然的他對殤不患露出一個狡詐的笑容，「怎麼，不患在吃醋嗎？」

靠得極近的兩人，就連呼出空氣的溫度也感受得特別鮮明，凜雪鴉沒等到對方一如既往的極力否認或是回嘴，伸出的手輕輕以指背蹭著殤不患那刮過又馬上長出來的鬍渣。

—

「確定要在這裡做？」

電影還沒結束，不過兩人也無心在那上頭。  
問句是凜雪鴉提的，不過他並沒有打算要阻止的意思，任由壓在他身上的殤不患咬了他的下唇，對方的舌身有些粗暴的鑽進裡頭，掃刮的一圈又捲起軟舌吸吮。

他們的包廂雖說正好有個隱密的死角以不置於會有人從門上的小窗看到，不過沒有門鎖的半開放空間若有誰誤闖了，對於他們的身份來說可都不是什麼好玩事。

凜雪鴉一邊想著卻以雙手環繞著寬厚的肩頸，去回應著對方那些不經由計算而做的舉動。  
很快地他褲子被急躁的拉扯脫下一邊，沒有完全下來的部分就這樣掛在另一腳上，殤不患像是吻夠了卻還沒滿足，唇舌離去後又將兩根手指放入凜雪鴉口中，夾著裡頭逃竄的舌頭攪弄起來，另一手則放在才半勃的性器上上下擺弄，不輕的力道惹得凜雪鴉有些吃痛，但偏偏口舌被控制住的不能發聲。

且偏偏對方就算是毫無技巧、甚至是魯莽的舉動，性器卻依舊在殤不患的手中抬首，像是在回應渴求著對方的粗暴而流出透明液體，沾濕了在鈴口上方按壓的拇指。

待殤不患好不容易玩完而將手從口裡抽出時上頭早已濕黏一片，稠滑的唾液在指尖跟唇邊連成銀絲。  
這時電影又撥到了凜雪鴉與劇中那人的畫面，裡頭的凜雪鴉像在誘惑人的眼神令就算只是些微瞄到的殤不患也略感不悅。  
「你還記得有這幕嗎？」  
原本還在低喘的凜雪鴉聽到殤不患的問句才將頭往旁邊撇去，面色酡紅但意識還清醒的微微點頭更使得殤不患心中那種感覺的增長。

下一秒他就毫無預警的將濕透的手指刺入會陰下方的穴口，看著凜雪鴉因為受到驚嚇而轉頭回向自己；沒有太多潤滑的內壁乾澀令他有些不適，想要將殤不患推開卻反遭大掌扣住了雙腕被壓在腹上。  
手指在裡頭轉了一圈，找著了那個點時凜雪鴉全身都戰慄了下，本能的想要闔起雙腿卻阻止不了裡頭的欺壓，殤不患使勁的操弄著敏感處上很快就把凜雪鴉弄到咬住下唇的高潮，濁白的精水噴洩時沾了幾滴拉著手腕的手臂上和衣不蔽體的胸口。  
殤不患放開已經無力的雙手舔掉臂上的精液，手指從鬆軟下來的穴內抽出後才要將已經硬到發疼的性器送入，前端抵上時縮合的穴口就像是迫不及待的貼合上去。

「這麼急著吃？」殤不患低頭藉著昏暗的螢幕光線，看著軟肉吸吮著自己的性器；老實講這種地方做對於殤不患來說當然是不比家裡好，他也知道從頭到尾凜雪鴉只是習慣性的非要把話講的那麼不清不楚。  
但想著或許這人也曾經有過年少無知的輕狂，他就想在這副身軀上留下只有自己的記憶。

腫脹的性器把裡頭撐開時凜雪鴉還是不免的抽了口氣，不自覺扭動的腰部被殤不患扣住後一口氣挺進了深處時凜雪鴉忍不住叫出，雖說有壓低了聲音，但在隔音不好的包廂還是有可能會被聽見。  
他順了氣後想叫殤不患去把聲音調大一些，但還來不及說出口就被突如猛烈的進攻弄得在聲音還在喉間就化成低鳴。  
粗大的莖身毫不留情的去搗弄蹂躪肉壁，就連會陰也被接連的猛攻撞得發腫；凜雪鴉越是想克制住叫聲殤不患就像想跟他唱反調似的比平時還要粗暴，故意在接連對著敏感處去欺凌讓人快要高潮時卻停下動作，俯身咬住興奮立挺的乳珠順帶在周圍留下一圈齒印。

然後又是不停的抽動，每每當凜雪鴉快要高潮的時候便停下來在他身上留點什麼，這樣反覆下來沒多久白皙的膚肉上留下肉眼可見的青紫，就連大腿上也都是指印紅痕。  
殤不患把人夾在腰側的腿拉到最開，看著被他弄到幾乎是吊著意識，無力去反抗的凜雪鴉在自己身下被操幹卻無法高潮的模樣，內心突然萌生出的念頭使他忍不住吞了口唾液，脖頸上頭的喉間隨之滾動。

「求我讓你高潮。」他對凜雪鴉這般如同命令的說著，接著又是如暴雨般的肏幹，軟爛不堪的內壁隨著性器的動作想頻頻的絞緊卻又留不住。這樣的感覺讓凜雪鴉幾乎是快要承受不住快感的，原本還堆積在眼眶內的水氣先是沿著發燙的臉頰流下。  
在殤不患又對著敏感點上去撥弄時，凜雪鴉終究還是忍不住帶著哭腔的去懇求，他才終於把灼熱的精液都送進同時達到高潮而抽搐不止的後穴，把裡頭一遍又一遍的，都澆淋上了自己的東西。

—

凜雪鴉清醒過來時電影正好在播放片尾名單，身體已經被清理好也穿好衣物了。他試著稍微動了下身體，覺得全身都難以形容的酸痛，要不是罪魁禍首正如事發前般的抱著自己，他肯定會……

「醒了？」殤不患感受到懷中有動靜立刻低頭，正好對上凜雪鴉哭到發腫的雙眼，無語的控訴著他方才的行為。  
對上這樣明顯視線的殤不患也自知理虧的揉了揉鼻子，「嘛、嗯……其實電影滿好看的。」  
這句話令還在生氣的凜雪鴉忍不住勾起嘴角，「漏了一大段還說好看？」

聽著殤不患尷尬的解釋，凜雪鴉帶著笑意在溫暖的懷中靠近些，決定不跟這種人計較。

end


End file.
